The pillar from which the front door of a vehicle is normally suspended is referred to as an A-pillar. This pillar extends up along the windscreen and is connected to the roof beam above the doors. In the event of a lateral collision, the passenger is protected by the door, as well as by the A-pillar in front of the door, the B-pillar behind the door, the sill member below the door and the roof beam above the door. B-pillars the edges of which are trimmed after forming and hardening are known from U.S. Pat. No. 7,278,287 B2. The pillars are manufactured with soft edges in order to reduce the wear of the edge-trimming tool.